


Worth Keeping

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Bechdel Test Fail, Conversations, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Fic, Male-Female Friendship, POV Augusta Longbottom, POV Female Character, Post-Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost. Drabble. Augusta's thoughts on Luna. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

Luna Lovegood is a dotty, messy-looking child.

She talks about foolish things, runs around barefoot, and loves to eat pudding with a fork.

Kneeling down with trainers in hand, Neville tells her, “Here, Luna, you need to put on your shoes; there are stickers outside.”

“It's very kind of you to show me your garden, Neville.”

“Well, I reckon you can tell me if there are any creatures that I don't know about causing problems,” he says with a smile.

Luna slips her hand through Neville's, and Augusta decides anyone who can make her grandson so at-ease is worth keeping.


End file.
